One mistake leads to eternal chaos
by Slifer1988
Summary: One fact that shouldn't have come out about the break up between Rose and Jake leads to one of the biggest changes of the magical world. Be aware the second of the "TEN" is under us again and he likes chaos.


**One mistake leads to eternal chaos!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or American Dragon, I have no rights to them and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

"speak" – talking

"_speak"__ – memory talking_

_'think' _– thinking

"**spell" - charm or spell**

**Parts of an AU, eventual OCs and rated MA for what will eventually happen in this story; this takes place after "The Love Cruise". **

**The truth will set you free, or not?**

_"I'm sorry Jake, but I don't think this is gonna work out."_

_"From now on, I think we need to keep our relationship… Strictly professional."_

_"An unfocused and distracted dragon is a slain dragon; an unfocused and distracted dragon is a slain dragon…"_

These three sentences haunted Jake Long, the American Dragon, for nearly a week now, to be exact since that awful night on the cruise ship. The night his first true love, Rose Torn, broke up with him. He still didn't know what brought that on, because everything was so sudden.

To make matters worse, not only has she started to avoid him so he couldn't even get an explanation out of her, his dragon training also took a nose dive into the ground. The last ranting of his master and grandfather Lao Shi still rang in his ears, really it wasn't his fault that the last hunter target looked exactly like Rose and made him redirect the fireball.

Ow man, sometimes he wondered if he would ever get some of his youth back, sure being a dragon was cool and all but the whole training and duties that came with the job were sometimes really too much for him. Had they started his training at the age of eight like with his sister Haley he would have surely less trouble, but no he just had to get the crash course with the whole plate of responsibilities on top. Not only affected that his already meager overall performance at school but he always needed an excuse for his non magical father at hand what also got him in trouble most of the time. Even now he was running half an hour late for his dragon training and only because Rotwood persisted on explaining the difference between a pixie and a fairy. All in all he was at the end of his patience and it wouldn't need much to set him off. Normally Rose would take care of that tension in her own special way but after the disaster with the arrows of Armor even that wasn't an option now.

Deciding to take a short cut he jumped over a brick wall and stood now in the backyard of Canal Street Electronics, the shop of his grandfather. The back door was always open for reasons like making a quick exit or meeting some of the more interesting clientele respectively magically. That the shop only contained old electronics, with tube televisions being the most modern devices, helped having little to no regular customers. Opening the door and going inside Jake half expected to meet his grandfather and teacher face to face but that was luckily avoidable even if he knew a curtain-lecture about punctuality would still come. As he started to make his way to the front of the shop he couldn't help but overhear the ongoing conversation between Fu his magical protector, an old and grey bulldog, and his grandfather. Normally something like that wouldn't really bother him but the mention of his and Rose's name sparked his curiosity.

**Fro****nt of the shop**

"Ah come on Lao Shi you know as good as I, that Jake isn't normally late without a plausible reason. Even if he is a little out of it after the thing with Rose it is totally understandable, give the boy some time so that he can gather himself and then he will be as good as new again." came from Fu who was currently skipping over the latest quotes for the coming Centaur race.

"Ayah Fu Dog, this isn't about Jake being a little absentminded this is about Jake being totally out of it. The boy is now even worse than even at the beginning of his training. I can't believe that one girl influences his overall performance to such a degree. Personally I thought that the 75%, he usually operates at, were because of the distraction by Rose as the Huntsgirl but in the end it showed that he was just that bad because he flirted with her nearly 24/7 when they fought what explained his distractions. In the end it would have been better if they just stayed enemies that would have at least improved his skills when they pushed each other to their limits on a daily basis." was the reply of Lao Shi.

"Yeah didn't really work out as you thought in the end, did it? But your plan was also so retro I can't believe it didn't backfire in your face entirely. Come on, it is true, would Rose have been a little bit more headstrong and not so sentimental the plan would have gone down the train the moment you spoke it out."

"Right that was a risk but in the end it still worked and Rose broke up with Jake because she was worried too much about him, the old Huntsclan-saying _'An unfocused and distracted dragon is a slain dragon!'_ pushed her over the edge in the end because she knows the meaning of that saying and saw some signs in Jake. But enough of that where is…."

BOOM

Both of them were surprised to hear the backdoor fall into the lock. It was clear to them that someone heard their discussion but they could just guess who. They just hoped that it wasn't their young dragon disciple but they didn't hold much hope for that.

Lao Shi decided in the end that he would talk to Jake the day after tomorrow if the boy didn't come around until then.

**Scene change**

'_Run! Run! Just keep running!'_ those were the thoughts that went through Jake's mind since he stormed out of his grandfather's shop.

He just couldn't bring himself to stop running after the revelation that his teacher and grandfather one of the persons he admired the most was the one responsible for the break up with his dream girl and of course it all went back to his dragon duties again. It all started with small things like two or three hours training his partial shifting abilities with the most ridiculous task until he could fully transform. Once that problem was out of the way the real _fun_ began, just because he was the only official dragon here everyone thought you were there at their back and call. He wouldn't have said anything if it was something like a kidnapping, bodyguard or negation mission something that was really important and left some kind of impact but nooo it was mostly something like an old oger woman flushed her two kilo marriage ring down the toilette and he should bring it back. His grandfather always lectured him that it was important to serve the magical community as a whole but that surly didn't include playing the errand boy for them. In his opinion there was a line between chores and duty that shouldn't be crossed.

That as a whole led to the problem that he had to explain his sudden disappearances to his human father because the requests came sometimes to the craziest times of the day and his mentor didn't approve of lateness. His grandfather always wanted perfection and worked him into the ground for it what he didn't mind as long as he still had time for his daily life but today he had crossed the line with his actions regarding his relationship.

That was the breaking point for him he needed someone to talk to, to get the whole dragon business out of his head.

But to whom could he turn to?

His father was out for obvious reasons. Even if he could cut out the whole mythological crap what should he say? That his love life is a modern version of Romeo & Juliette and that his grandfather is the poison that killed them? Yeah, that would be totally believable.

His mother would have been a person who could understand him because his grandfather who is her father tried the same or something similar with his father and her but he discarded that option in the end because his dad wasn't part of an organization that tried to kill him.

Hayley was too young and he didn't want to turn to Fu or his grandfather right now because they would somehow butter him up in the end that it was necessary and that it was for the best. No, that also wasn't an option.

Trixie and Spud were also crossed off his list because even though the two of them were his best friends the simply couldn't get along with Rose since they found out that she was the Huntsgirl. They were always skeptical of her and her ideas and warned him that it always could be some kind of trick to lure him into a trap. He truly appreciated their concern but the two needed to know that he trusted her unconditionally after everything they went through.

He also couldn't confront Rose by himself because she would probably avoid him even more or would try to redirect the topic from that and he knew that that would at least work because he was normally nothing more than pudding in her presence ready to be formed to her will.

Simply said he was out of options and didn't know who to turn to anymore.

Arriving in front of his house he didn't pay much attention anymore and simply went to his room while telling his mother that he wasn't hungry.

He totally ignored his sister who seemed to be on a sugar rush by the speed she was talking and closed the door behind him. No two seconds later his rucksack landed against his desk which shook for a moment or two from the force of the throw. Jake no longer bothered with it and threw himself on his bed quickly falling asleep.

He didn't notice that during the whole incident a fist sized statue of a small fox, better said a kitsune, had fallen from his desk onto the floor nor did he notice that the eyes of said statue started to glow in an eerie crimson light.


End file.
